


¿No Seré Más Que Una Tragedia Griega?

by CamiWriter86000



Series: Pike/Tyler (Piler) One- Shots [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Broken, Fluff and Angst, Future/Destiny, Hugs, Lot of feelings, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Tears, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Aquella visión... Al parecer, Tenavik no estaba mintiendo. Todos salían rotos.One-Shot Piler (Pike/Tyler)





	¿No Seré Más Que Una Tragedia Griega?

\- Su hijo... Estaba destinado a estar en Boreth. Y yo estaba destinado a ser guiado por él - Finalmente, aquellos ojos claros, inundados en lágrimas no derramadas, miraron a los dos presentes. - Parece que todos teníamos... Que aún tenemos... Una parte que interpretar.

\- Le ofrezco mi gratitud, capitán Pike - esta vez fue turno de L'rell, aún sosteniendo con suavidad las manos de Tyler, que acunaban la insignia del Portador de la Antorcha, insignia que él mismo le había entregado a su hijo cuando lo dejó en el monasterio. La canciller lo miró, sin saber si algún día volverían a cruzar caminos - He de volver a Qo'nos.

Ash Tyler asintió, viendo como la Klingon retiraba sus manos. Algo en su interior se removió, después de todo, ella era la madre de su hijo. Apretó contra su pecho la insignia brevemente, ella continuó.

\- batlh Daqawlu'taH - hizo una pequeña pausa - yab'wIjDaq*.

Tyler sonrió y mostró nuevamente la insignia, para que la Klingon la mirara.

\- toH maH - dicho esto, la guardó en su bolsillo y con un ademán de su cabeza, señaló la puerta - jaH*.

L'rell asintió y, tras una breve inclinación de cabeza al capitán Pike, se fue. Ash se volvió hacia él, cuya mirada estaba completamente perdida, viendo algo que claramente no estaba allí o reviviendo algo sólo en su mente.

\- Chris... - se acercó cauteloso, pues estaba presenciando una faceta que jamás creería ver en él. Pike apenas se movió, sumido en sus pensamientos. Lentamente, Ash colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sacándole de su estupor con un pequeño sobresalto. - Hey, soy yo, calma.

Tyler trataba de que su voz fuese tranquilizadora; Christopher apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- Estoy bien... Agente Tyler. - dijo, tras aclararse la garganta y volvió a desviar la vista. Sentía que si cualquiera le miraba directamente a los ojos un poco más, terminaría de romperse.

\- No, claramente no lo estás, Pike - Ash se adjudicaba la culpa de ello - Debí ir yo, no debería haber dejado que fueras...

\- No. - le cortó el capitán con voz firme, su respiración se encontraba agitada y en su intento forzoso por calmarla, tiritaba levemente - La canciller L'rell fue muy clara con que esto conllevaba ciertos... Riesgos.

Tyler se hartó y se agachó a su altura, para verle directamente a la cara.

\- Pero yo, en cierta forma, soy Klingon, conozco más al respecto y si era lo suficientemente cauteloso, nadie sabría que sigo vivo y fui yo quien estuvo en Boreth.

\- Pero aún así, no quería que corrieras ningún riesgo, por menor que fuese, Ash.

Se quedó entonces sin palabras, abriendo los ojos con desmesura. La expresión de Christopher era de una agonía que no lograba soportar.

Levantó una mano y con suavidad, la dejó sobre la mejilla de Pike, quien cerró los ojos al instante y unas escurridizas lágrimas empezaron a descender.

\- Sé... Que no me contarás lo que sucedió allá abajo, lo que experimentaste, ¿Cierto?

Las imágenes volvieron a la mente del capitán. El accidente en la nave escuela, la explosión, su rostro quemado... Luego él, completamente desfigurado en una máquina de la cual dependerá para trasladarse, para respirar, para vivir.

Negó con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, volviendo al presente.

\- Como dije, se lo prometí a Tenavik.

Tyler sintió su corazón encogerse, tanto por la mención de su hijo como por la misteriosa promesa en sí. Una de las lágrimas cayó sobre la mano que Ash aún mantenía sobre la mejilla de su capitán.

No pudo más. Su rostro se acercó lentamente al de Pike y depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Sólo fue eso, un casto beso que provocó que Christopher se bajara de su silla, arrodillándose frente a él y aferrándose a su cuerpo abrazándole, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Sólo fueron dos segundos de duda, antes de que Tyler respondiera rodeando con suavidad la espalda de Pike. No lloraba, no decía nada ni hacía nada más que abrazarlo y Ash se mantenía en silencio, apretándolo contra su pecho.

En aquella nave, pensó Tyler, si alguien estaba triste o sufría, tenía amigos que le reconfortasen ¿Pero Pike? No llevaba ni un mes en la Discovery y a pesar de haberse ganado el afecto de la tripulación, no era más que un confiable desconocido. ¿Y la teniente Naan? ¿Y Spock? Aún así había ciertas barreras entre ellos.

\- Chris - susurró Ash - pase lo que pase, estoy aquí... Para ti.

"Estoy aquí" resonó en la mente de Pike "Estoy aquí" en presente. Lo que vio en Boreth era el futuro, aún no sucedía. Si, algún día pasará, selló su destino al aceptar el cristal de tiempo, pero no podía dejar descuidado el ahora, o todo aquello sería en vano.

Se alejó un poco del pecho de Tyler, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió.

\- Gracias, Ash. Por todo.

Tyler le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Lo que necesite... "Capitán" - dijo, haciendo énfasis en el rango de sus superior y haciendo reír a Christopher, pensando en la extraña manera en que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos desde aquella invitación a sus aposentos.

Esta vez, fue Pike quien comenzó el beso.

Algunos minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el puente de mando, Christopher se sentía renovado y con nuevas fuerzas. Quizá el futuro le depararía sufrimiento al estilo de una tragedia griega, pero sabe que será por salvar la vida de los que ama...

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *1.- Klingon: balth Daqawlu'taH -hizo una pequeña pausa - yab'wIjDaq.
> 
> Traducción: Serás recordado con honor - hizo una pequeña pausa - en mi mente.
> 
> *2.- Klingon: toH maH -dicho esto, la guardó en su bolsillo y con un ademán de su cabeza, señaló la puerta - jaH.
> 
> Traducción: Hicimos bien - dicho esto, la guardóen su bolsillo y con un ademán de su cabeza, señaló la puerta - Ve.
> 
> (Tardé dos horas leyendo un diccionario de Klingon sólo para escribir esto xD)
> 
> Y Bueno ;u; Un One-Shot basado en el capítulo 2x12 
> 
> ¿Merece este One-Shot, algún comentario?


End file.
